fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mugen Souls (Game)
is a RPG developed by Compile Heart with collaboration from GCREST and published in NA and the PAL regions by NIS America. It was released for the PlayStation 3 in Japan on March 22nd, 2012, September 28, 2012 for Europe and October 16th, 2012 for North America. It is the first installment of the Mugen Souls series and is a prequel to Mugen Souls Z. The sequel, was released on April 25th, 2013 in Japan and October 16th, 2013 in Korea with a future release date to the west in 2014. 'Story' ''Mugen Souls takes place in a fictional galaxy with seven worlds using the naming convention of the Japanese 7 days of the week: 日曜界、月曜界、 火曜界、水曜界、木曜界、金曜界、土曜界. The main protagonist is a little Undisputed Goddess, Chou-Chou. She was floating around the galaxy with no memories of her past but the only thing she can recall is that she wants all everything to be hers, especially the 7 Worlds because they were pretty. The main character is able to change into 7 different forms according to her moe affinity without even knowing why she which represent the 7 hues of the rainbow. Being as gullible as she is, she believe that the whole world revolves around her and if something is not her way, she will complain and change it. The story starts off really silly and humorous with the start of Altis' evil plan to conquer the universe and Chou-Chou's desire to make everything hers. Ryuto was Lady Chou-Chou's first peon and does a lot for but often gets no credit for anything he does. Chou-Chou, Altis and Ryuto realize that it is impossible to make every living creature on each world their peons. Ryuto comes up with the idea to only make the strongest people her peon and the crew do that, making friends and gaining allies along the way. Gameplaywise, the main purpose of gathering Heroes and Demon Lords is to gain party members but there is a turn of events once the worlds have been conquered. After conquering the all of the worlds, the story becomes serious and the antagonist makes his appearance and wrecks havoc to the galaxy. The objective changed from gathering the heroes and demon lords into reclaiming the memories of Chou-Chou's shocking past and uncover the truth about Chou-Chou's powers as the Undisputed God. 'Gameplay' Battles are turn based tactical RPG. The game includes ship battles. Cut-scenes similar to most Compile Heart games where the images are moving and lip sync with the speech. Field characters can run in a 3D field and battles are quite difficult to avoid because the monsters move so fast. It is also difficult to get a pre-emptive strike on them because there often a lag on the first hit. To progress through the story, Lady Chou-Chou often encounters obstacles preventing her from reaching her goals and have to turn Master Point to increase her Peon Ratio in order to connect continents together. Master points may ask for money, defeating a minimum amount of enemies or Moe Kill them 'Battle System' Mugen Souls' battle system is based on wait time determined by the turn meter on the top of the screen. There is often a bit of a delay depending on how many monsters are on the screen. 'Blast off' Battles beging with 200 Blast Off Gauge which can be set on while the player uses a skill. Every skill has the ability cause the Blast Off but only certain skills can cause the enemy to float which is useful to hitting the blue orbs during Fever Mode. This is one way to destroy crystals, the other way would be Moe Kill. Be careful when using skills with high blast off, they often come with a long wait time. 'Charm Percentage' Increased by the amount of Shampuru earn. The higher the Charm Percentage, easier it is to turn enemies into Shampuru (Peon Change) or Item (Item Change). The average charm rate is often referred to as Charm Ratio. 'Moe Kill' Defeating the enemies normally will not give the player any extra bonuses. Randomness of the phrases, Mainly used for earning more Shampurus or gaining items. Charm percentage, the type of Moe and it's charm percentage. This will not be useful at all during boss battles of the first playthrough but Post game and Mugen Field, large cystals are not dependent on charm percentage but the moe affinity and the phrases chosen. Peon- Pink Meter (increases the higher the charm level) Increases easiest by using matching or ie: Ego/ Sadist Frenzy- Blue Meter (decreases the higher the charm level) Increases easiest using the opposite Moe but not having high charm level. Item- Yellow Meter (increases the higher the charm level) 'Fever Time' Bonus % 'Triple Counter Stop' 'Peon Ball' 'Crystals' There are two variations of crystals, small crystals and large crystals. 'Ship Battles' 'Mugen Field' 'Matter' 'Peon Creation' Certain peons (custom character) must be fused with other classes in order to wear more clothes. Peon classes. They only earn one and one conditional through levels. They are not meant to be used 'Peon Fusion' Resets the characters levels to 1 and gain abilities, stat bonus % and clothing. 'Change Job' 'Release' 'New Game +' 'Post Game' 7 Worlds Redux Doppleganger 'Mugen Souls Universe' 7 Worlds Galaxy Sun World Moon World Fire World Water World Tree World Metal World Soil World 12 Stars Galaxy 'Characters' Shampurus, Heroes, Demon Lords, God and Altis. Heroes of the Seven Worlds Soul Skyheart Tsukika Izayoi Elka Marina Cannonvale Welsh Cocott Dees Vanguard Demon Lords of the Seven Worlds Demon Lord Sandy Sunshine Shirogane Alys Levantine Water World Demon Lord Sharuru Cocott Dimensional God Gods of the Seven Worlds Chou-Chou - Undisputed God Shampuru- Chou-Chou's peons Belleria - God of Destruction Renegade Shampuru - Belleria's peon ??? - Known as Belleria's father Sun Goddess - Designed by Keiji Inafune, resembles Roll from Megaman Series. Moon God - Designed by Keiji Inafune, resembles the blue Megaman from the Megaman Series. Mugen Souls Z characters all represent God of their Stars. Altis Altis External links *Mugen Souls Wiki *NIS America interview *Official site *GameFAQs Category:Video Games Category:RPG Category:Mugen Souls Fanfiction Category:Games